


Christmas Eve Traditions

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: hp_goldenage, Drabble, Family, Gen, Gen Work, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Christmas Eve Traditions

There were packages under the tree, the fairy lights twinkling merrily. Harry'd made mince pies for James, gingerbread men for Al, sticky toffee pudding for Lily, and his own favourite, treacle tart.

This holiday was extra special, however. Harry had been waiting for this day ever since his first grandchild was born, truth be told.

He pulled out the Wizard's Chess and Exploding Snap but dug further into the cupboard for a different game.

"Colonel Mustard in the Conservatory with a candlestick," Harry murmured to himself as he dusted off the top of the tattered, old box that read _Cluedo_.


End file.
